vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ships
In Vendetta Online, you are represented by your vessel. There is no avatar, no "human" persona. You can change your ship at any time, provided that you have the necessary credits, factional standing, and license levels to purchase your desired ship. *You can more directly compare ships by type by clicking here. *For a general overview of the ships click here. *For information on what each ship stat is click here. *Relative comparison of ships size here. Note: These pages contain all known variants. Basic Ships Light * EC - The basic ship used by those who can't afford better. * Centurion - The first fighter/interceptor ship you get access to. * Vulture - An agile fighter with two small ports. * Raptor - A light attack ship from TPG, with two small ports and moderate maneuverability. Medium * Warthog - A basic ship with a large port on it. Often referred to as a "hog" in chat. * Hornet - An attack ship with four small ports and a decent cargo hold. * Revenant - A versatile trader/warship, with medium armor, firepower, and cargo. Often referred to as a "rev" in chat. * Atlas - A ship equipped with a large and a small port, good for transporting cargo. * Marauder - A great trading vessel that doubles as a combat ship at times. Referred to as the Maud occasionally. Heavy * Centaur - A trading vessel with a small port and two large ports. Very good for transporting cargo. Often referred to as a "taur" in chat. * Ragnarok - A vessel designed for bombing, can also be used for mining. Has three small ports and two large ports. Often referred to as a "rag" in chat. * Behemoth - A very large trading vessel that barely makes it into the current docks. With two large ports it can also mine. Often referred to as a "moth" in chat. Nation Specific * Valkyrie - (Itani) - A very good fighter with three small ports. Often referred to as a "valk" in chat. * Raptor UDV - (UIT) - UIT Military version of the Raptor with two large ports. * Prometheus - (Serco) - A heavily armored assault ship. Often referred as a "prom" in chat. Phased-Out Designs * Wraith - A two small and one large port ship best used as a combat support ship. Capital Ships * Capella class vessel - The largest in-game ship, still in its testing phase. While it currently acts as another transport vessel, the Developers may yet change the role this ship is intended to fill. Transports * TPG Constellation Heavy Transport - A semi-common cargo transport seen at capital stations sometimes. * Goliath freighter - the smallest capital ship, frequently seen with convoys or used by pilots. Frigates * Trident Light Frigate - The second smallest capital ship in game, commonly used in hive skirmishes as a support vessel. Often referred to as a "dent" in chat. * TPG Teradon Frigate - Midrange capital vessel, workhorse of both the Serco and Itani fleets in the border war. Cruisers * Heavy Assault Cruiser - The largest vessel currently ingame. Currently a hybrid NPC/PC vessel. Category:Game Information Category:Ships